Aurore boréale
by Ilene
Summary: Chapitre unique La princesse Sérénity doit se marier, et pour cela, un bal est organisé. Mais le souhaite-elle réellement ?


~Aurore Boréale~  
  
Ceci est un one-shot, c'est à dire un chapitre unique. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une review pour autant, si vous  
passez par ici. ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à N.Takeuchi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice.  
  
Je suis ouverte à tout, félicitations, injures...Cependant, si vous  
m'incendiez, évitez les 'c'est nul, point' , justifiez, please ^^  
Let's go, enjoy !  
  
Situation : Cette fic se situe à l'époque du millenium d'argent. Sérénity et Endymion ne se connaissent pas encore. J'ai légèrement modifié le personnage de Queen Séléné.  
  
La princesse Sérénity Emilia Elizabeth du Millenium d'Argent était une personne tout à fait atypique. Petite, paresseuse, gourmande et peu encline à étudier, elle ressemblait peu à une princesse digne de ce nom et la pauvre avait bien du mal à tenir son rang. Cependant, il fallait bien lui reconnaître une chose : elle était belle. Belle à tel point que ses sujets l'avaient surnommée la rose de la Lune. Belle à tel point que l'on venait des quatre coins de la galaxie pour la voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.  
  
Sa particularité se situait dans ses traits : Son visage était d'une finesse inégalée, et d'un teint de porcelaine. Le tout était rehaussé de lèvres roses tendres et d'yeux améthystes. Pour finir, on ne pouvait manquer de remarquer ses longs cheveux blonds dorés lui arrivant aux chevilles, le plus souvent attachés en chignons.  
  
Cette charmante princesse, que ses défauts rendaient proche de son peuple, était paresseuse, nous l'avons déjà dit. Elle avait une sainte horreur des livres, et plus particulièrement des livres d'Histoire. Cependant, elle n'en était pas bête pour autant, loin de là. D'ailleurs, quoiqu'elle n'aimât pas étudier, les leçons qu'elle avait été forcée de prendre avaient considérablement compensé sa fainéantise reconnue.  
  
A l'époque où nous parlons, l'unique héritière du Millénium d'argent allait avoir seize ans. Elle se devait donc de se marier. Or, il était absolument impensable de demander son avis à cette petite fille, aussi adorable soit- elle. Elle ferait un bien trop mauvais choix. Sa Majesté la reine Séléné, souveraine de la galaxie, décida donc d'organiser un bal afin de faire son choix dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
  
Y seraient conviés tous les princes possédant au moins six quartiers de noblesse, ainsi que des terres et une fortune dignes de sa fille. Dignes du Millénium d'Argent.  
  
Son altesse impériale n'ayant pas plus de patience que sa fille, ce fameux bal arriva fort vite. Nous ne conterons pas l'envoi des invitations, d'une importance mineure. Comme nous le disions donc, ce bal arriva fort vite.  
  
Ce jour, qui, soit dit en passant, avait été déclaré férié pour toute la population et très simplement nommé 'Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Engagement Day' eut lieu un certain jour de Mai, le trente et un pour être exact.  
  
Pourquoi le trente et un précisèment ?, me direz-vous. Je pourrais fort bien vous répondre 'Et pourquoi pas ?', mais je ne le ferai pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait une raison.  
  
Nous étions à ce moment-là en l'an de grâce 1346. 930 années plus tôt, naissait la première princesse du Millenium d'Argent, avec laquelle avait commencé la dynastie. Cette princesse, elle aussi prénommée Sérénity, avait légué son nom à la princesse actuelle. Cette princesse était décédée à l'âge tendre de dix-neuf ans, laissant une fillette d'à peine 4 ans nommée Catherine. Elle était décédée un trente et un Mai.  
  
Triste choix donc que ce jour, qui prédisait un destin bien funeste à le jolie princesse. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, revenons donc au bal.  
  
Ce jour-là, dans l'immense salle de bal du palais de Moonacre (qui se situait un peu plus bas sur la Lune que le palais du Millenium d'Argent), on pouvait voir illuminer le dallage des centaines de petits cierges, tous placés dans des lustres de diamants finement ciselés, le tout brillant d'une manière tout à fait divine.  
  
Un peu plus loin dans le château, cachée derrière une porte en chêne, se trouvait la salle du trône. Celui-ci semblait fait d'air et d'eau, et donnait à l'ensemble de la pièce une dimension singulière et magique.  
  
Y siégeait Queen Séléné, impériale.  
  
Toute cette magnificience était superbement mise en valeur par des tableaux de deux peintres restés célèbres : Merryweather et Heathcliff. Merryweather était mort il y avait à peine dix ans de cela, laissant une centaine de tableaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, représentant pour la plupart des mondes imaginaires et fantastiques, peuplés de fées, d'anges, exploitant remarquablement les mythes et légendes.  
  
Heathcliff, quand à lui, remontait à un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Il avait vécu du temps de Catherine I, la fille de la première Sérénity, dont nous avont parlé tout à l'heure.  
  
Quoique cette femme fût mariée, ils avaient été amants, et son amour pour elle avait inspiré à Heathcliff certains des plus beaux tableaux au monde. Il avait laissé sa marque dans la monarchie aussi bien que dans l'art. En effet, la seule fille que Catherine avait laissé, Mathilde, était de lui.  
  
Lorsqu'Heathcliff mourut, Catherine porta d'ailleurs sa tête religieusement pendant tout le long de la marche funèbre, à l'indignation du protocole. Drôle de femme en vérité.  
  
Mais revenons aux tableaux. Ces derniers étaient encadrés de tentures bleues nuit. Un peu partout, on pouvait admirer de vases de cristal scintillant, dans lesquels se trouvaient des lys, symbole de la pureté et de la monarchie – quoique les deux ne fassent pas bon ménage.  
  
Queen Séléné était donc assise sur son trône. Sa peau pâle était habilement mise en valeur par une robe vert émeraude sertie de diamants. Celle-ci disposait d'un décolleté avantageux, grâce auquel on pouvait admirer les superbes épaules de Sa Majesté.  
  
Elle avait le menton levé très haut, moyen comme un autre d'afficher sa supériorité. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage, mais ne vous y fiez pas. C'était une femme que les contraintes et la souveraineté avaient rendue fort dure. D'ailleurs, « Tous ses nobles sujets s'adresseront à Sa Grâcieuse Majesté avec stupeur et tremblements » dixit le protocole.  
  
Autour d'elle grouillait un nombre impressionant de nobles en tout genre, venus des quatre coins de la galaxie. Pour vous donner une idée de la situation, l'univers n'a pas de fin (c'est un fait avéré), par conséquent, vous vous doutez bien que le nombre de soupirants était considérables.  
  
Tous discutaient de choses et d'autres, de littérature, de science, d'art même. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de notre adorable princesse. Toute vêtue de blanc, comme pour un mariage, elle portait une superbe robe de la couleur des cieux, faite de gaz et de légers voiles, brodée en bas et au décolleté de fils d'argent empruntés aux Moires pour l'occasion.  
  
Sur sa jolie tête reposait une tiare tout à fait particulière. Celle-ci était faite de nombreux joyaux. Chaque joyau, unique, avait été envoyé de la part d'une planète pour la naissance de la princesse.  
  
Seuls ses yeux, rougis, démentaient une gaieté feinte la faisant rayonner de toutes parts.  
  
Le bal commença donc, solennel et impérial. La princesse dansa beaucoup, toujours avec grâce, jamais avec plaisir. Naturellement, arriva un moment où elle n'en pût plus, et s'échappa dans le jardin. Cela, est-il besoin de le préciser, avec le concours de ses sailors, toujours prêtes à lui rendre service.  
  
Arrivée dehors, elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin respirer à son aise. Elle pénétra alors dans son jardin secret, tout au fond dans le parc, bien caché derrière des hêtres, chênes et autres variétés d'arbres imposants.  
  
Elle y rentra par un porche, ou un arc si vous préférez, de roses rouges. A l'intérieur, hormis un banc et une balançoire de bois (ne t'étonnes pas, cher lecteur, la princesse n'etait qu'une enfant !), on n'y trouvait que des fleurs en grande quantité, rien d'autre. Roses multicolores, lys, orchidées, pensées...On y trouvait de tout.  
  
Les jambes lourdes d'avoir trop dansé, elle s'effondra sur le banc, ramenant le fin voile qui la couvrait plus près de ses épaules, pour se protéger du froid qui régnait. Tu t'étonnes, cher lecteur ? Tu as bien raison. Pourquoi diable a-telle froid alors que nous sommes en Mai ? Serait- elle frileuse de naissance ? Du tout. L'explication est très simple. Le jour de la naissance de notre princesse, Sailor Déméter lui donna un cadeau particulier : Le temps de la Lune s'accorderait aux humeurs de la princesse.  
  
On comprend donc pourquoi la princesse avait froid.  
  
Sérénity était donc assise sur le banc, les mains glacées comme celles d'une morte. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand, Ô enfer, Ô damnation, un inconnu pénétra dans son jardin secret.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, prête à s'offusquer haut et fort, mais le bel (car, il faut bien l'avouer, il était diablement beau) inconnu ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'une voix sincèrement désolée, il s'excusa, affirmant qu'il ne savait pas que quelqu'un était là.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la princesse pour lui pardonner,tant il avait un physique avantageux. La voix émue de celle qui vient de rencontrer son âme soeur, elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui s'executa prestement.  
  
Ils parlèrent longuement, sans jamais qu'un silence gêné vienne s'installer entre eux. Ils riaient comme deux enfants, tous deux naïfs et purs, quoique adultes. Mais il fallut bientôt se séparer, pour s'en retourner au palais. Cependant, avant cela, Endymion – car cet Apollon se prénommait ainsi – vola à la princesse son dé, là, juste à la commissure des lèvres, dans le coin.  
  
Arrivés au palais (chacun séparèment, bien entendu)....  
  
La princesse reçut un regard furieux de sa mère. Son abscence n'était pas passée inaperçue, manifestement. Las, elle s'éloigna « pour penser » – ce qui lui valut un regard ébahi de Sailor Mercury.  
  
De ses adorables yeux s'échappèrent alors de petites larmes, tout aussi adorables, tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots saccadés. Elle avait à peine rencontré son âme soeur qu'elle allait devoir épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Très certainement un vieux prince ayant dépassé la quarantaine. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.  
  
Sa mère l'appela alors, ayant fait son choix. Sérénity sécha bien vite ses larmes, il ne fallait pas contrarier mère. Une fois près d'elle, celle-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille, très discrètement :  
  
Tu vas remettre les roses au prince Argus, de la planète Elide.  
  
Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de roses ? te dis-tu, cher lecteur. C'est très simple. Sur la Lune régnait une tradition : quand la princesse avait choisi son époux, elle devait lui remettre un bouquet de roses rouges symbolisant leurs fiançailles.  
  
Le coeur de la princesse se serra, mais elle s'avança cependant. La salle fit silence, et le prince Argus sourit. Manifestement, celui-ci était déjà au courant qu'il était l'heureux élu. Argus était un homme déjà mûr, qui avait la quarantaine. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs femmes, toutes répudiées, et trois enfants. C'était un homme brutal et dur, mais il était riche, ça suffisait à en faire un homme digne du Millenium.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Argus, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Endymion, et laissa échapper un soupir languissant. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses yeux se révoltaient, son coeur battait et souffrait.  
  
Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta net. Les joues en feu, elle fit demi-tour, et, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers Endymion, sous le regard ébahi de l'asssemblée. D'une main tremblante, elle lui offrit les roses, qu'il prit, un léger sourire aux lèvres  
  
Il y eu d'abord un bruit assourdissant dans la pièce, mais la reine surprit tout le monde en applaudissant. Il y eut quelques murmures, puis les sailors l'imitèrent, hésitantes malgré tout, avant d'être suivies par toutes la salle.  
  
Sérénity et Endymion se tenaient main dans la main, au centre de la pièce, au centre de l'univers. Argus s'avança vers eux, et cracha en direction de la future reine :  
  
Je me vengerai !  
  
Ce faisant, il lui jeta une rose noire, qu'elle attrappa. Endymion rit de mépris affiché, mais Sérénity laissa échapper une larme, une seule, qui se cristallisa jusqu'à devenir diamant.  
  
Dieu sait ce que l'honneur peut faire faire aux hommes. 


End file.
